New Arrival
by Darkblaze666
Summary: The raft is destoyed. But the men survive. Then when a mysterious stranger shoots out of the sky, they are able to return. Only now they believe they have an advantage on 'the others' they have a new arrival. SawyerOC JK CC SS
1. Some one new

The raft set sail. Each man had his mind on what they needed to do and why they had to leave. Michael thought to himself about how he needed to get Walt to a safe environment, a place where a boy could grow and live comfortably. Jin thought about how he needed to get help for the others, for his wife. If they got help then they could go off and start a new life together, no Korean mob involved. Sawyer kept thinking about how Kate didn't say good bye. It hurt him, but he knew that he had nothing on the island to stay for. Not Kate, not anything. Walt thought about everyone. How he would miss Vincent, but he knew he would be safe with Shannon, how he would miss Mr. Locke, and about it. He knew he did the right thing, getting him and his father out of there. They couldn't stick around when that thing had been uncovered. Walt knew that.

The hours went by, and things got a little more difficult. The ocean more rough, the sky darker. And then they came. They were nothing more than a mere bleep on their radar. At least that's what they had though. Then the flare was fired, and they saw them. The men cheered, it was people, on a boat! They couldn't be happier. Then things started to get weird. These people, they wanted Walt. And they got him. One of them shot at sawyer, and he immediately fell into the water. Jin jumped in after him. Then a woman from the boat threw the chemicals and that was it, in one blinding flash the raft was gone. The raft that they had worked so hard on. The raft that was supposed to save them. The others left quickly, Walt screaming the whole time. Sawyer emerged from the water, he hadn't been shot luckily, but he had made it seem as though he was. Jin popped up behind him and Michael next to him.

The three found a large piece of the raft and climbed onto it, luckily it held steadily, and still seemed large enough to hold at least one more person. Michael sobbed into his hands.

"They took him, I let them take him, and it's my entire fault we have to save him WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Michael shouted and he started to paddle the small piece of wood with his hands.

"Who the hell were those people? Are those… the others?"

"I don't care who they are! I'll kill every one of them!" Michael shouted as he gave up his poor attempt to paddle.

Then before Sawyer could say another word a strange stillness hung in the air. They all felt it and fell silent. They looked around trying to find some sign as to what it was. Then when they looked up in the air about 10 feet away from where they were floating they saw it. A large deep purple swirling vortex formed in the air. The men were dumbfounded by it. Then they heard a loud screeching sound coming from it. Then they realized it was a woman screaming. Someone was coming out of the portal. Then, quicker before they could get a good look at her, the girl fell into the water.

She burst from the crashing waves, screaming as soon as she surfaced. The men paddled over as fast as they could. She was having a panic attack that was for sure. Sawyer grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She held onto him tightly, gasping for air. He pried her off of him and the three tried to calm her down. Finally when her breathing settled she sat up and got a good look at them for the first time, as did they of her.

She was a beautiful girl who looked to be about 18 to 20. She had dark red hair that was at the time very wet. She wore a dark red corset and black miniskirt along with black knee high boots. No wonder she wasn't swimming very well. In her arms she clutched a large black bag.

"Alright are you ok now?" Michael asked slowly. The girl took a deep breath and then looked at Michael and smiled.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thank you so much for saving me, I thought I was going to drown."

"If we weren't here you would have in those boots, god there ain't no way you could swim in those." Sawyer said eyeing her and liking what he saw. She looked at her shoes and laughed.

"Yea true." Jin began to blab in Korean, and Blaze gave him an odd look. Then she looked at the others.

"Do you know what he just said?

"Nope" The two answered in unison. Then Jin looked at Michael, pointed to the girl and raised his hands as to say who she?

"Oh! That would be a smart thing to ask. Alright um… who are you. And what was that thing you fell from?"

"I'm Blaze. You guys saw me fall?"

"Yea and that thing it was… huge… and … swirled." Michael said unsure of what other words to describe what he had saw.

"Well… it's kind of complicated, but that thing I fell from. That was a portal."

"From where?" Sawyer asked.

"Another world."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I am one of the 6 elementals. We were chosen by the powers that be to go through time and space to correct what we believed to be wrong where ever we landed."

"So you… and… I can't believe this." Michael said holding his head.

"I know it is difficult to believe but it's true. I am the elemental of fire. 5 of my other friends are the other elementals. One of water, one of darkness, one of light, one of earth and the other of wind. We've been traveling through time and space for almost 5 years now. We haven't been all together since then. Sometimes in certain worlds 2 or three of us are together, sometimes its just one of us alone. Like how I am now. But I need to know, this is earth right?" Sawyer began to laugh at her and Michael chuckled while Jin stared blankly, trying hard to understand what was so funny.

"Of course it's from earth my god do we look like Martians to you?" Sawyer said making himself a pair of antennae on the top of his head with his fingers.

"Well for all I know you could be demons." The two stopped laughing and gave her a worried look.

"Demons?"

"Yea demons, one of the things I'm supposed to fight."

"Alright red, how do we know that you're what you say you are?" On command Blaze lifted her hand and a small fire ball ignited in her hand. She didn't pull back as if it had hurt or burned her but instead closed her hand on the small flame is it sizzled out.

"Oh my god." They all said… Jin in Korean of course.

"Yea that's one of my powers. I can create fire balls and steams from my hands, and feet, I'm unable to be harmed by fire or heat of any kind, and I am also a pyro kinetic."

"Your what?" Michael asked.

"It's the word my friends gave me; I can set things on fire by concentration on them really hard. With out using my hands and stuff. It's a fun power but it's a lot harder to use and it creates so many problems."

"Like what?"

"It just makes really big fires that are… kind of hard to put out. But enough about me, I need to know some stuff about you guys.

The boys told Blaze about the plane crash, about building the raft, about the others, and then about themselves and the rest of the castaways. Blaze seemed dumbfounded. She had so many emotions racing through her mind that she didn't know what to say. She reached for Michaels hand and then held it in hers.

"I'm so sorry, about your son. I promise you I will do all I can to help you find him." Tears brimmed Michaels eyes just thinking about how Walt had been taken. He nodded and looked down.

"So red, you ganna help us get back to shore?"

"How can I help? I have like a fear of water incase you didn't notice from my panic attack before."

"Yea, but you got some fire power, so I figure why don't you just push us back to the island, you know kinda like a fire powered engine."

"Great idea!" Michael said getting a little happier. "You think you can do it Blaze?"

"I know I can. Just make sure I don't push myself off this thing." Blaze turned around and started up her fire. She was pushed back slightly but sawyer grabbed her in his arms and held her tight. She thanked him and started up again. Within minutes they could see the island.

Sawyer held Blaze's waist as she leaned back on his muscular chest. He noticed that Blaze was a very small girl, but very very chesty. She had to be at least a double d! He liked that. He started to slip his hands up higher, and just when he was about to get what he wanted Blaze stopped turned around and smacked Sawyer's knee. And quite hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"No cheap feel for you!" Blaze said wagging her finger at him. "I'll hold my self up!" Blaze sat up strait and as soon as she started to fierce fire she fell right back into Sawyer's arms.

"I should hope you're not this unsteady when you're fightin' a demon or somin'." Sawyer said with a smirk knowing he had won.

"No, it's just the water. It makes me uncomfortable, plus I've never done this before. I kick ass in a fight."

"Sure you do red, sure you do."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The four walked onto the island as some of the other survivors gathered around them. Everyone stepped away from Blaze and stared.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new friend, and secret weapon." Sawyer started. "This is Blaze." Everyone began to whisper, they had no idea what they meant when they said secret weapon. Then Charlie came bounding toward them.

"You guys are back so soon? What happened to the raft? Where's Walt? Who is this?" Charlie's eyes were filled with panic and confusion. They decided to all go back to the caves to explain everything to everyone.

After finishing the many stories of the others, and Blaze's appearance and abilities, everyone sat, completely awestruck. Then someone asked about Blaze and her powers, so Blaze demonstrated. Everyone screamed at first, and Aaron woke up crying. Claire rocked him back and forth. Blaze felt horrible that she had woken to poor baby. They calmed everyone down and then Blaze walked up to Claire.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to cause that!"

"No it's fine." Claire said smiling at Blaze. "He is a light sleeper; I'm surprised he didn't wake up before the screaming."

"He's absolutely adorable. How old is he?"

"Just a few days."

"Wow. Do you mind if I hold him? Maybe I can I don't know help a little you know try and get him to sleep for you."

"Well… I don't know I mean…"

"Yea I understand… I wouldn't trust me either." Blaze said laughing and then looked a little defeated.

"No no no, it's not you at all!" Claire explained about what had happened to her while on the island and about what Rousseau had just done. Blaze completely understood.

"How about I just help you get the little guy to sleep then."

"That would be great." Claire said with a big smile. The normal hassle and bustle went on around the caves. Blaze tried all that she could to get the baby to sleep. Then she decided to try singing.

"Think of a happy song." She told Claire.

"Um… I don't know." Claire said a little confused. Blaze tried to think of the happiest song she might know. Then it came to her. In a sweet and sultry voice Blaze began to sing softly.

The sun will come out tomorrow

Bet you're bottom dollar that tomorrow they'll be sun

Just thinking about tomorrow

Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow

Till there's none

When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely

I just pick up my chin and grin and say!

OHH!

The sun will come out tomorrow so you gatta hang on till tomorrow come wit may!

Tomorrow tomorrow I love ya tomorrow you're only a day away

Tomorrow tomorrow I love ya tomorrow you're only a day a-way!

By the time Blaze had finished Aaron was fast asleep in Claire's arms. Claire looked at Blaze, her eyes glowing with joy.

"Thank you!" She whispered "You were great!" People began to clap, but Charlie hushed them as he walked away with Claire and Aaron. Then when they were out of site people began to clap again.

"I didn't' know you could sing red!" Sawyer said walking up to her and placing a hand around her shoulder. Blaze brushed his hand off and looked at him.

"I can't." Blaze said simply and smiled.

"What did you just call that? I heard it as pretty damn good singing!"

"I didn't. I heard it as getting that cute little baby to sleep."

"Think what you want Blaze, but you have got some pipes whether you want to admit it or not."

Blaze walked away from Sawyer, but he followed her. She went and sat down and opened up her large black duffle bag. She took things out and began to hang then on trees to dry. She pulled out a small polar fleece blanket, a medium sized pillow, a plastic bag filled with lots of M.A.C make-up, a large bottle of Advil, a large bottle of Tums, lots of clothing, a pair of sneakers, 2 pairs of flip flops, a large bottle of cleaning alcohol, a purse filled with god knows what, and some bracelets.

"Damn you fit a lot in there!" Sawyer said looking at the bag.

"It's a big bag." She was right. But sawyer saw something else in the bad. He grabbed it from her grasp and looked inside.

"Well looky here!" He said to Blaze.

"Don't you dare show anyone that!"

"Now why would I do that? Then everyone else would want some!" Sawyer looked in the bag again. He stared down at a large bottle of vodka, and 4 dime bags of weed. Then ever so quietly he whispered to her.

"Now you want to explain this to me? I mean what is a goddess like hero doing with some illegal substances, and what is she doing drinking underage?"

"Oh please I'll be 21 in like a month, and the other thing isn't mine."

"Really then whose is it? The powers that be?" Sawyer said mockingly

"Look I had it from 2 worlds ago. I was back on earth and got caught up in some drug deal. Before I could sell it off I got pulled back into the portal. I don't actually use it. I'm not a smoker."

"Well too bad. Why don't we just have one little smoke though?"

"I don't exactly see a bong man."

"So we'll roll ourselves a joint!" Blaze rolled her eyes at him.

"Look I'll get piss ass drunk with you if you want, but we can't use this, I nee…." Blaze cut herself off when she realized what she was saying.

"Ah… not a smoker huh?"

"Look I need it so then in the next world I can sell it if I need cash alright?"

"Well, it makes enough sense. But I'm ganna hold you to that getting piss ass drunk thing." He said with a wink. Blaze smirked ack at him.

"You got it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm going to bring the hatch in next chapter. This one was focusing on these few characters. Just to let you know the story is mainly based on Blaze, Sawyer, and other couples like Sayid and Shannon, Claire and Charlie and Jack and Kate.

Luv Always

Blaze

I Love Orlando Bloom


	2. Pure

Jack looked into the deep hole of the hatch. There was a ladder that broke about 6 feet down. He knew he had to go in, but he didn't want to risk too much. He thought about who would go in first, and then decided that he should. But Kate spoke up first.

"Well we better start climbing."

"No, Kate you can't go in first, I will."

"Well I don't know Jack I mean we can't let you go in first; we can't loose our only doctor." Locke said.

"Dude he's right. I would go in… but I don't think I'm ganna fit. Oh but dude I got an idea!" Hurley said.

"What's that?"

"Well we have rope right?"

"Right."

"Well I'll hold onto it and lower someone down, and then you just have to tug on the rope twice if something goes wrong or when you need to get back up! I'll just pull you back up." Hurley said smiling, happy with his idea. Everyone else agreed as well. Then it was all a matter of who would go in first. Finally they decided on Locke, and then he was lowered down. Then Kate was lowered, and lastly Jack. They let the rope swing free as they looked around. What they saw amazed and confused them. There were three tunnels, each going in different direction. The three looked at each other and back at the tunnels unsure of what to do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze was bored. This was never good. When ever that happened it always ended in something tragic. Either a major fire would randomly start, or Blaze would end up peeing no a stick and praying that she wasn't pregnant. Either way things never turned out too great. Though she enjoyed starting the fires, it was mainly because it was always so mysterious where as if it started here everyone would know it was her. And though she enjoyed the sex, she never enjoyed remembering the fact that they had forgotten to use a condom. She decided she would find out a little more about the island and her new island mates. She looked for the first person that she had met and found Charlie sitting strumming at a guitar. Blaze walked over and sat in front of him just listening. The chords sounded very familiar. Charlie looked at her and continued to play.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"…Best of me, by the Starting line." Blaze said remembering the song. It used to be one of her favorites. Charlie smiled from ear to ear.

"You know it?"

"Yea it's a great song, great band also."

"Yea they are pretty good." As Charlie got to the bridge of the song Blaze chimed in.

We turn our music down

And we whisper

We're sitting on the ground

And we whisper

We turn our music down

We're sitting on the ground

The next time I'm in town

We will kiss girl

We will kiss girl!

Tell me what you thought about when you were gone and so alone

The worst is over you can have the best of me

We got older but were still young

We never grew out of this feeling won't

Feeling that we got

We're not ready to give up!

We got older

But we're still young

We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up….

Charlie finished the last chords and looked at Blaze stunned.

"So! You don't just do Broadway tunes!" He said reminding her of her Annie breakout.

"No, although they are normally my best. Aside from Annie that is… god that show is annoying." Blaze said with a laugh. "So how long have you been playing?"

"Ever since I was a kid. Although the guitar isn't normally my thing, I wish I had brought my bass instead of this bloody thing." Charlie said holding up the acoustic guitar.

"You play bass?" Blaze said excitedly.

"Yea actually I was the bass player for Drive Shaft, I don't know if you heard of us we were pretty big in Europe."

"I wish I had but I've been doing the whole time traveling thing for like 5 years now so when I actually was on earth, it was never in present day. Well it was once but I was in Japan. But if you by some chance have a CD and CD player than I'd be glad to listen to it!."

"No I don't, but I could play you a few songs later maybe. They don't sound as good acoustic but they still sound good."

"That'd be great. That's so cool that you're a bass player. I love the bass it's my favorite instrument. I can only play a few songs but the ones I can play rock." Blaze said with a smile.

"Yea I always loved the bass its a lot easier to play."

"It is, plus I always thought it had such a better sound to it that the guitar. I mean its all deep and it just has a sexier sound to it."

"Exactly!" Charlie said, happy to have someone feel the same as he did about his instrument.

"Plus the fact that I always though in like every band that the bass player was the hottest." Blaze said with a wink. Charlie pointed to himself.

"I'd have to agree with you there my love." He said ginning.

"So Charlie, I have a question for you, I hope it's not too personal. Do you and Claire have something going on?" Blaze asked raising an eyebrow. Charlie was a bit shocked.

"Um… I don't think so… why? Did she say something? Does she like me?" Charlie's reaction was a bit obvious. Blaze looked at him and smiled a mocking smile. He realized what he had just done and looked down.

"Ok… so I like her, a lot. But do you know if she likes me? I mean I think she does but I don't want to come on too strong I mean she's a new mother, and although I want her to know how I feel I also want her to know that I'm there for her, not just in the way I hope for us to be, but as a friend."

"Well, I think you guys have some serious chemistry, that's for sure. If you just manage to let her know what you just told me, then I'm sure things will go how you want them to. Just don't worry so much, and don't be too upfront, but don't be too restrained with you're feelings you got it?" Charlie took in what Blaze said and nodded. He thanked her and went off to see if she could find Claire. He wouldn't let her know just yet, but he thought he could at least spend some time with her.

Blaze leaned back against the wall that Charlie had before. She picked up the guitar in her hands and began to strum and Nirvana song. People watched her, but this time she didn't sing. She was tired of having people watch her, and she knew they were criticizing her. She hated her singing voice. She always thought it was bad, but she continued to sing just for enjoyment. She closed her eyes as she finished off RAPE ME. She put her hand down and attempted to drift to sleep. Then she felt someone sit down next to her. She immediately knew who it was.

"Hey Sawyer." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Hey red."

"Why do you have to call me red?" Blaze said sitting up and looking at him.

"Well isn't that obvious?" He said lifting a lock of her fiery red hair.

"Yea, but it's annoying. Red was my grandfather's name. So it's like your calling me an old Jewish man."

"Alright well that confused me. I'm assuming he had red hair, and you're Jewish?"

"Half."

"Huh, that was unexpected."

"I bet it was. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go take a swim."

"You ain't got no suit."

"Yes I do. I have two, their in my purse."

"Well I guess I'll come swimmin' with ya then."

"Suit yourself." Blaze though about what she had just said a giggled a little. "Literally!" She added in smiling. Sawyer merely smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute, I though you didn't like water."

"I don't, but I saw a nice little lake a ways out. I figure I could use a dip in this crazy heat, plus it was pretty small about you're average pool size. Now I'm going to go and get changed, meet me back here when you're done." Blaze turned around and began to walk, when she heard Sawyer say something that made her stop.

"Ready." Blaze turned around to see Sawyer standing in nothing but his boxers. Though it was a nice sight, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Men" Blaze said while rolling her eyes. She went off to put on her suit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze walked back to where Sawyer sat. She now had on a black bikini top with a large white sash under it, and a pair of small black bottoms with little pockets on the butt, and a white belt on it. Blaze had her thumbs stuck in the belt loops in the front. A slight blush was on her cheeks.

"Ok, I'm ready if you are." Sawyer stood up and examined Blaze, liking what he saw. The tiny bikini top made him want her. He figures she wanted him back as well if she had worn something like that.

"Lead the way Baywatch." Sawyer grinned, happy with the new nickname that he had given her. Blaze frowned.

"Nice try, but all of the kids in my middle school are way ahead of you. They called me that from 6th until 8th grade so you lose." Blaze started walking out of the caves and into the brush of the jungle. She ignored Sawyer walking next to her. She knew what he was looking at, and it bothered her. She didn't know why though. She normally used her body as a way to get what she wanted, but for some reason it made her angry the way Sawyer was acting. She decided just to ignore it and act like she normally did. She made herself think that he was just another horny guy and if she played her cards right she could get what ever she wanted from him.

When they arrived at the small lake Sawyer looked at it closely, checking for any signs of life in it.

"Looking for old Nessi?" Blaze said referring to the Lock Ness Monster and giggling.

"You never know with this island." Sawyer said grinning. "I think it's safe. Ladies first." Sawyer held out his hand, expecting Blaze to run in. Instead Blaze slowly walked it, looking back every once in a while to make sure Sawyer hadn't abandoned her. Sawyer noticed that she was a bit uneasy, and it made him pity her. He felt bad that she had such a fear of something so great. He didn't fully understand why she did, but he figured it was mostly due to the fact that she was the fire Elemental. He walked in after her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's alright Blaze, I got you." Blaze looked at the water fearfully, then back at Sawyer and smiled. It was a true smile, not a forced one or a grin, but a true smile.

They swam around for a moment, and then Blaze started to breathe a bit deeply. Sawyer figured she was just catching her breath and paid no mind to it. Then he heard her scream and saw her struggling to stay above the water. He swam over immediately. The water wasn't so deep that he couldn't touch the bottom, but she was tiny, and he was sure that she couldn't. He put her on his back and brought her over to shallow waters wear the two sat as Blaze calmed down.

"Thank you." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"No problem. Why you so afraid of water?" He asked her simply.

"I'm not, its just when I can't touch bottom, I freak out." Blaze said looking at him.

"Well, I guess it makes enough sense. But I wouldn't go swimming alone on this island ok?"

"I might just need to take a dip or something every once in a while, I'll be fine don't worry."

"I'm worryin'. You gatta promise me that you won't go alone. I'll come with ya when ever ya wanna go, but just don't go alone ok?" Sawyer's eyes were sincere and caring as he looked at Blaze. She just nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, I think it would make sense if we each took a tunnel." Jack said plainly, still glancing at the paths before him. The others nodded and walked off, each in a different direction.

Hurley sat above ground still, tapping his hands nervously on his thighs. He didn't want to know what was in the hatch. He knew it could only be bad.

Kate walked through the strait tunnel, her flashlight frantically looking for a sign of… something, anything. Then she saw a large silver door up ahead. There was something written on it, no not written but engraved. A small flame was engraved over the words ONLY THE ONE WHO SETS THE PUREST OF FIRES MAY ENTER. Kate had no idea what the message meant, but she wished more than anything that she had brought a torch instead of a flashlight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze jerked her head up, a slight blush rising on her cheeks. She didn't know why she had leaned on him, and she didn't know why she cared so much that she did. Normally she just her emotions thoughts and actions hang lose. It may have gotten her into trouble a lot, but it never hurt her way with guys. Sawyer looked over to see if she was alright and noticed her pink cheeks.

"Is that a blush I see on you're cheeks Blaze?" He asked grinning.

"No, I must be getting sunburned." Blaze said putting her head in her hands.

"I don't know, it seems like you're a little shy with you're emotions."

"What emotions." She said sitting back up.

"The ones you're feelin' toward me." Sawyer said winking. Blaze felt even more heat rising in her cheeks, but brushed it off and tried to play cool.

"Dream on! Look I know you want me, but all you had to do was ask. Don't try and make it seem like I'm the one crushing." Sawyer looked at her a little shocked with her words, then a large smile spread across his face.

"If you insist." Sawyer leaned over and kissed Blaze passionately. At first she was shocked, but then she returned the kiss as he wrapped his hand around her waist. The two fell back, Sawyer on top of Blaze.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack Kate and Locke met back at where they had been lowered down from the rope. Each of them had found the same thing. The same big door, the same message engraved, and no idea of what to do. Kate grabbed the rope and had Hurley pull her up, then the two pulled jack up, and lastly Locke. They all sat, looking at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

"Dude… so it was a big door? And it said some stuff about fire?" Hurley said after being told what they had seen.

"Only the one who sets the purest of fires may enter." Locke corrected.

"What can it mean?" Jack said, still a bit shocked at what he had seen.

"Oh dude I got it!" Hurley shouted exited. "Alright so it said purest fire… well nature is pure right?"

"Right." Everyone answered, unsure of where Hurley was going with this.

"Well leaves are nature. So if we took a lot of leaves and set then on fire then that would be a pure fire!" Hurley sat waiting for the others to rejoice with him. They didn't. The Locke looked and Hurley, a quizzical look on his face.

"But would it be the purest of fires?" He had a point. How would they know what the purest of fires was, and where would they find it?

"Well, maybe we should head back to the caves, we've been here for a while." Jack said, making a point. They were tired and hungry. So they covered up the newly opened hatch and started toward the caves.


	3. gossip

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Please continue to do so!

Luv Always

Blaze

I Love Orlando Bloom

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Jack, Kate, Locke and Hurley arrived back at camp they were more than surprised to see the members of the raft were back already. Jack went to go and talk to Michael to see what had went wrong when he saw an unfamiliar face. She was sitting and talking with Sawyer; the two were laughing and playing with Sawyer's pair of makeshift glasses. Jack walked over to Michael; he was sitting quietly on the ground of the caves looking at the maps that Sayid had been fiddling with.

"Why are you all back here so quickly?" Jack said.

"They came" Michael said, not bothering to look up from the maps.

"Who?"

"The others."

"What?"

"I know it was them. They came and they took Walt, they took my son Jack. Then they blew up the raft. And now I'm going to get him back, and I am going to kill every last one of them."

"Alright Michael, you need to think rationally about this. We're all still just a bunch of stranded and confused people just trying to survive. We can't just go and attack these others who obviously have experience on this island. It's just to dangerous I mean we barley have any weaponry."

"We have something better." Michael said plainly.

"What are you talking about?"

"That girl, the one sitting wit Sawyer. She is one of the Elementals. She can shoot fire from her hands and feet, she's Pyro Kinetic, and she can't be burned by any heat or fire at all. With her we can kill them all and get my son back."

"Wait… what?" You must be imagining things."

"Go ask her your self then." So he did. Jack walked over to where Sawyer and the Girl sat talking.

"Hey Doc, you back from you're lil' jungle adventure?"

"For the time. Whose you're friend Sawyer?" Blaze stood up and put her hand out politely.

"Hi I'm Blaze."

"Hi Blaze. Would it be alright if I asked you a question or two?" And so Jack asked Blaze about what Michael had told him, how she got on the Island, and after being fully convinced of her powers, he asked for her help.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She's a what?" Kate said.

"An Elemental. The Fire Elemental. Apparently there is a prophesy that says that they were to travel through time and space to correct what they believed to be wrong. She said she's been time traveling for almost 5 years now. Sawyer said she landed in the middle of the ocean about an hour after the raft was blown up. He said he saw the portal that she fell through and everything."

"So you're telling me that she is some sort of fire slinging goddess who is supposed to help us?" Kate said still unable to believe what Jack was saying.

"Look she showed me what she could do. And think about it, the message on the doors? This can't be a coincidence. Maybe it's like Locke said. Maybe the Island brought us here, and if it brought us here, then maybe it brought her here also." Kate looked at him. She knew he was right, but it was difficult to believe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze sat at the caves, her head against the wall. She had been told about a hatch. A very mysterious hatch that Locke and a guy named Boone had found. She didn't know who Boone was, or what had happened to him, she just knew that she hadn't met him on the island. She looked over and saw Sawyer talking with a girl named Kate. The two hadn't introduced themselves yet, but Jack said that she was with him the whole time that Blaze had been on the island. She couldn't tell if her and Jack had something going on, or if her and Sawyer did.

The two laughed together, and seemed to have a connection which made Blaze's blood boil. She didn't want to like Sawyer but she couldn't really help it. He had charm, and was like the bad boy type which she always went for. She decided to forget about Sawyer and let Kate have him. She didn't need another complicated relationship any way. She set her mind on what Jack had told her about the Hatch. Locke Kate and Jack had all gone inside, and found 3 tunnels. At the end of each tunnel was a door with a small flame engraved above a message. ONLY THE ONE WHO SETS THE PUREST OF FIRES MAY ENTER. She knew it was talking about her, and that scared her.

She thought about why she would have been sent to the island. She didn't know enough about the situation to fully be able to come up with an answer though. So she decided she would talk with the person who seemed the most sociable. Hurley. She had only seen him a few times, but he was never alone, as soon as he came back he was talking with people. He would know all of the island gossip. So Blaze went and found Hurley, he was talking with Charlie, but she asked if she could speak with him alone.

"Hey, I'm Blaze."

"Yea I heard about you. You're the all powerful fire slinger girl right?"

"Um… if you want to call me that sure."

"Alright. I'm Hurley."

"Yea, I know. Hurley I need you're help."

"What?"

"I need you to tell me everything you know about… well everything."

"Well… a squared plus b squared equals c squared and…"

"Not what I meant." Blaze said giggling. "I need you to tell me everything you know about you know, the island and everyone on it."

"Dude, you might wanna sit down. This might take a while."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sawyer sat watching Blaze and Hurley talk. He had no idea what they could have been talking about but it was taking forever. They laughed at times, and continued to point to almost everyone. Then Blaze looked over at Sawyer, Hurley whispered something to her and she laughed. Then she noticed Sawyer was looking at her and winked. He looked away quickly. He didn't know why, but he liked her a lot. And not like he just wanted 2 bang her, but he really liked her. He decided that if they were going to be stuck on that island for so long that he might as well take advantage of it. And not just his usual way, no, this one was a keeper. This one he actually cared for.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

uh oh…. Seems like someone is ready for commitment… but someone else well wants nothing do with him! See what happens


	4. alone

Please continue to read and review

Luv Always

Blaze

I Love Orlando Bloom

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze's head hurt. She was trying to absorb way too much information at once. After Hurley finished telling Blaze about the island and all, she went and sat back in the caves. So according to what Hurley had heard… Kate was a criminal. Jack was a doctor who would rather die himself than lose a patient. Sawyer carries around a letter that he wrote to his namesake, about how he would get revenge on him. Claire was knocked up, landed on the island in her third trimester, kidnapped by one of the others named Ethan, Managed to escape and lose her memory of being on the island, and then had her baby. Shannon and her brother Boone were always arguing, then Boone would constantly keep going out into the jungle with Locke and one day was brought back by Locke, seriously injured, then Boone died, and Shannon just wasn't the same since. Sayid was a soldier in Iraq, he and Shannon had been going out, and then they broke up and were now they were possibly going out again. Charlie was a band member of a very popular European group. Jin and Sun were Korean people who didn't speak English, well at least Jin didn't. Sun secretly spoke English but made sure know one would find out, not even her husband. He found out and the two split up for a while, but were now back together. John Locke was an elderly man who worked in a box company back in the real world, though for someone who worked in a box company, he had many skills in the wild. Michael was Walt's father. Walt had lived with his Mother and step father his entire life, his mother died, and his step father refused to take custody of him. Then Michael went to Australia to take Walt back home to America with him. According to what Locke had seen of Walt, he believed that Walt was special; he seemed to have an odd presence about him.

And then there was Hurley. Hurley told this ridiculous story about how he had won the lottery back in America and was worth 10 million dollars. Blaze couldn't help but giggle at the thought of it. The chances of that happening were 10 million to one. But something he had said about the story was very peculiar. He had mentioned numbers. Numbers he had sued to win the lottery, numbers that were in transitions that the French woman, Danielle had received. The numbers, 4-8-15-16-23-42. She knew those numbers, but from where?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shannon sat stroking Vincent's furry back while painting her toenails. Blaze walked up and sat beside the two, watching as Shannon continued to lather the pink polish on her toes. She barley looked up at Blaze when she asked "Do you want something?"

"Um… yea, actually."

"What is it?"

"I need to ask you a question. I don't mean to upset you, or to make you uncomfortable but can you tell me how old your brother was when… when he passed?" Blaze said, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Why do you need to know?" Shannon said, looking defensive at the mentioning of her brother.

"It's…. Just for reasons of my own." Blaze said looking at the ground.

"Look I don't know what you're doing, but I'd prefer that you try not to make my brothers death some sort of experiment for you to test." Blaze was going to rebuttal saying it was nothing like that, but she knew the pain of losing someone, and she knew that it was difficult. So Blaze stood up and walked away. Not another word said. Until she walked into Sawyer.

"Well then, guess you just can't keep off of me now can ya red?" Sawyer asked smirking.

"What ever. Got to go." Blaze said as she quickly walked away.

"Wait a minute, what's up with you?"

"Nothing I just have to go. See ya." Sawyer decided that she just had to be alone for a little while so he let her go off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze walked over to the beach and onto the shoreline. The ocean really was beautiful. The sun was setting on the horizon, with the reflection on the water; it looked just like a picture. Then the waves started to stir unnaturally. Something was wrong. Blaze thought _maybe there's a big cruise ship coming by!_ She was wrong. Dead wrong. The surface began to churn and then a large sea demon broke through the crashing waves. It slowly slithered its way to the shore, and settled in front of Blaze. It whipped around its large tail and roared as if to challenge Blaze to a fight. The survivors were screaming their heads off and running like crazy.

"Blaze looked up and sighed. Just what she needed, a raging monster. The monster looked her strait in the eye with hunger as if he was going to eat her. Blaze stared back at it and then raised an eyebrow.

"What you want to eat me? Then go ahead and eat me!" The monster thrashed around and tried to get a bite out of Blaze. Each time she jumped out of the way, yelling an insult at the creature all the while. Finally Jack Kate and Sawyer ran onto the beach screaming for Blaze to get out of the way. Blaze turned around and could only see there mouths moving quickly, but could hear nothing they were saying from such a distance. She began to wave her arms as to signal them to leave, but while she was distracted the monster took a week blow at her. Its tooth nipped her thigh leaving a heavy wound, but blaze just dealt with the pain and continued to fight.

"That's it. I can't deal with you any more! FLAME WIHP!" And on command a Flaming whip appeared in her hands. The monster looked at her wide eyed. It now knew who she was. Blaze leapt up onto the end of its tail and ran her way to its head. When the monster opened its mouth try and attack she swung the whip from one edge of its mouth to the other, holding each and in one of her hands. Then she turned and slid down its back, splitting it in half as she went. All that was left was 2 slime covered demon halves. And a screaming Blaze.

"Gross! Get this shit off of me!" Blaze lit herself up in flames, and the slime burnt away, along with most of her clothing. The wound continued to bleed as she attempted to make her way to the caves. She continued to fall which just got sand in it easier. Jack ran to her as quickly as he could. A wound that big would cause serious damage. It was a miracle that she was able to walk or stay conscience for that matter.

"Blaze you have to stop trying to walk. Your seriously injured."

"No I'm ok it's just a scratch." Blaze winced at the pain she was causing herself by trying to do everything on her own.

"Blaze please I'm the doctor. We have to get you stitches."

"No! I don't do stitches or anything like that. Unless you can get enough meds to knock me out I am not doing this"

"Look Blaze you need stitches! There's no arguing." Jack picked her up and for a moment she struggled. The she kicked her leg and ended up smacking it against her other leg. She screamed in pain and then when she looked and noticed how much blood was really spilling from her leg she passed out. Kate and Sawyer pulled up next to Jack. Sawyer looked concerned. Kate looked amused.

"Well, looks like she doesn't need any meds." Kate said slightly smirking.

"Is she ganna be alright?" Sawyer asked, ignoring Kate's last remark.

"I guess we'll have to see."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blaze woke up a few hours later. Her head felt like an elephant shad sat on it. She tried to lift it but it was no use, it just felt to heavy. She looked around and then thinking she was alone she called for anyone in range of her voice.

"Hello? Anyone?" Jack and Sawyer immediately rushed to her side.

"Why can't I lift my head?" Blaze asked a little confused.

"Well while I was stitching you up, you woke up. So I had to drug you."

"I though you didn't have any hard core pain killers?"

"I didn't, but I used some of you're Advil with some of my meds and viola, it's like a home made…"

"A homemade knock out we'll call it. But I can't pick up my head because?"

"Well you're head is going to feel a bit heavy, and for the next day or so. I would just try and get as much rest as you can." Blaze agreed and then looked over at Sawyer. He looked very stressed, but also worried.

"Why the hell did you go and do something so stupid?" Blaze was definitely not expecting him to say that.

"I mean if you would have just backed down like everyone else you wouldn't have ended up like this!" Now she was insulted. She did her best to lift her head and then held herself up with her arm

:No Sawyer, I had things under control, if you and Jack and Kate hadn't distracted me then I would have been fine!"

"We were trying to get you out of there!"

"Yea well you almost got me in the damn things mouth!"

"You know what! I don't like the fact that I'm just trying to protect you and you just wanna yell at me!"

"Don't you gte it? I don't need protection! I just need for you people to stop butting in unexpectedly! I'll take care of things on my own!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" And with that sawyer got up and stomped away and Blaze rested her head back down.


End file.
